Lisa Neeley
Lisa Neeley was a Starfleet security officer during the late 24th century. Most notably, she was commander of the MACO troops assigned to the . Previous Assignments Prior to the outbreak of the Dominion War in 2373, Neeley was a junior security officer aboard the , where she was romantically involved with crewmate Raul Fitzpatrick for three months. Given the dangerous nature of their profession, she did not desire a committed relationship. She broke things off when the war began, not wanting to become too emotionally invested. ( : " The True Way") Following the Second Battle of Deep Space 9, in which all Starfleet personnel aboard surrendered the station to the Dominion, Neeley received a transfer to the as chief tactical and security officer. She was one of the Defiant crewmembers aboard the captured Jem'Hadar fighter dispatched to destroy a Ketracel white facility. The mission was successful, but heavy damage forced the ship to crash-land on a planet on the edge of Dominion-controlled territory. ( : " The True Way", , ) Aboard the Lambda Paz During the First Betreka Nebula counterstrike, which coincided with Operation Return, the Lambda Paz’s MACO commander was killed. Neeley expected that she would relinquish her position back to Lieutenant Commander Worf, after Starfleet regained control of Deep Space 9. Captain Benjamin Sisko was not sure how to let her down easily, so he was more than happy to grant Lambda Paz security chief Mandel Morrison’s request for Neeley as new MACO commander. ( : " Divided Loyalties", " The Tides of War, Part 1") Captain Limis Vircona officially approved Neeley's new assignment when Neeley was part of a team dispatched to rescue Limis and Morrison from Bajoran religious fanatic Teero Anaydis's custody. ("Divided Loyalties") During Neeley’s service aboard the Lambda Paz, she and security chief Mandel Morrison co-taught a self-defense class for the crew in anticipation of more dangerous confrontations with the Dominion during the pending Kalandra Campaign. Neeley often allowed her soldiers to go all-out in sparring matches to which Morrison believed to be too harsh. Neeley's rationale was that the Jem'Hadar would not be gentle. ("Midnight Ride") Neeley became a close friend and adviser of Limis. While a by-the-book soldier, Neeley sympathized with Limis’s frustration with Starfleet’s diplomacy-first approach. Following the destruction of the Lambda Paz, Limis and Neeley were assigned to the to assist in the rescue of shipmates taken hostage by the True Way. Neeley was willing to accompany Limis on a covert mission to rescue the hostages while Commander Elias Vaughn had hoped to arrange a joint rescue operation with the Cardassian military. Neeley later accompanied Lieutenant Ezri Dax to prevent Cardassian head-of-state from being assassinated by one of his personal guards. ( : " The True Way") Relationships Her shipmates often believed Neeley to be socially and emotionally distant. Even off-duty, Julian Bashir was one colleague who noticed she spoke in a dispassionate tone of voice. Those who knew very well saw her as very sociable and having a witty sense of humor. ( : " The True Way") Neeley took a liking to Mandel Morrison when they began co-teaching a self-defense class for the crew. Their disagreements regarding various sparring matches created sexual tension between them, culminating in a sexual encounter in an empty cargo bay after they played a game of springball against each other. ( : "Midnight Ride") The mission to rescue crewmembers of the late Lambda Paz reopened old wounds, coming face to face with Raul Fitzpatrick for the first time in more than two years. Following the mission, the two came to a reconciliation with Fitzpatrick requesting a transfer to Neeley’s next assignment. ( : " The True Way") External Links * * Category: Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category: Starfleet lieutenants Category: USS Defiant (NX-74205) personnel Category: USS Lambda Paz personnel Category:MACO personnel